Le Démon Kenpachi bonus
by reinedesmangas
Summary: Après avoir publié le dernier chapitre du Démon Kenpachi, la reinedesmangas se réveille dans une pièce pleine de portes... Qu'y a-t-il derrière ces douze portes ? Ceci n'est pas une fic mais un bonus humoristique concernant la fic du Démon Kenpachi.
1. chapter 1

_Salut à tous ! :D_

 _Comme je viens de terminer la publication du Démon Kenpachi et que j'étais trop triste, eh bien... Y s'est passé un truc bizarre avec les persos de cette fic. Faut que je vous raconte ! XD_

 _(Ceci est un recueil de petites entrevues entre la reinedesmangas et les persos du Démon Kenpachi donc pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu cette fic, je ne pense pas que ça soit très intéressant. XP)_

La reinedesmangas se reveilla dans une pièce remplie de vide et de portes. Frottant ses yeux encore ensommeillés, elle se leva de son lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel encore ? se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Ça n'était décidément pas sa chambre, pourtant, elle se souvenait de s'être couchée chez elle. Jetant un regard circulaire autour d'elle, elle compta pas moins de douze portes. Il y en avait trois sur chaque mur, comme si la salle où elle se trouvait était au centre d'un bâtiment.

\- Douze portes ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, on se croirait dans un jeu vidéo ! marmonna-telle.

Comme il n'y avait rien autour d'elle, ni café, ni vêtements, elle se résolut à aller ouvrir une porte en chemise de nuit (un maxi t-shirt blanc qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et qui était orné d'un chaton tout mignon et de la phrase "joue avec moi" XP). Pieds nus, elle fut heureuse que ça ne soit pas du carrelage par terre.

\- C'est pas tout ça mais y fait pas chaud en chemise de nuit ici ! se plaignit-elle.

Elle espérait qu'en disant ça, des vêtements tomberaient du plafond devant elle mais cela n'arriva pas. Haussant les épaules, elle alla donc ouvrir une première porte à gauche sur le mur de gauche.

\- Hey ! C'est mal poli d'entrer chez les gens sans y être invité ! entendit-elle une voix féminine dire.

Elle faillit battre en retraite avant de s'immobiliser, pensive. Cette phrase lui disait quelque chose... Finalement la curiosité fut la plus forte et elle entra dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'un appartement sobremment meublé : une petite table basse, une télé, un canapé, une kitchenette et un coin nuit. Il y avait une porte qui conduisait sans doute à la salle de bain. Soudain, une fille en serviette blanche en sortit l'air énervée.

\- Bordel, mais y a pas moyen de prendre une douche tranquillement ! s'exclama-t-elle.

La petite brune mit des lunettes sur son nez et observa la reinedesmangas de haut en bas.

\- Mais, vous êtes l'auteur ! fit-elle, surprise.

\- Euh...

La détaillant à son tour, la reinedesmangas mis du temps à percuter.

\- Me dis pas que t'es Lina ! s'exclama-t-elle, la reconnaissant plus à la phrase qu'elle avait dite plutôt qu'à son physique.

\- Si, c'est bien moi. Vous êtes ma créatrice, vous pourriez au moins me reconnaître quand vous me voyez !

\- Bah... C'est à dire que... Je t'ai jamais vraiment décrite en détail. Je sais juste que t'es petite et brune avec des lunettes, comme beaucoup de filles en fait. Encore, si t'étais habillée en shinigami je t'aurais reconnue plus facilement.

\- Alors comment vous avez su qui j'étais ? demanda Lina, intriguée.

\- Ta serviette. Maintenant dans ma tête quand je vois une fille en serviette ça me fait penser directement à toi.

\- Dites que je suis une exhibitioniste tant que vous y êtes !

\- Bah... Ikkaku et Ken-chan t'ont vu en serviette avant de coucher avec toi, apparemment tu te balade comme ça devant Matsumoto, je suis sûre que Momo a dû y avoir droit aussi, lista la reinedesmangas en levant un doigt à chaque nom. En fait y a que Renji et Yumichika qui...

La reinedesmangas s'interrompit subitemment en voyant la petite brune mettre les poings sur les hanches et lui jeter un regard furieux. L'auteur tenta de se retenir, mais c'était trop dur et elle finit par éclater de rire. Une aura menaçante se répandit autour de la petite shinigami alors que l'autre séchait ses larmes de rire.

\- Excuse-moi ma p'tite Lina, c'est juste que t'es tellement mignonne quand tu fais cette tête là !

\- Tss, j'en ai marre qu'on me dise ça, même Ken-chan ne me prend jamais au sérieux ! J'suis vice-capitaine, bordel ! J'aimerais que les gens cessent de se foutre de ma gueule !

\- Bah, tu sais, c'est pas une insulte de dire à quelqu'un qu'il est "mignon". Pis faudrait voir à surveiller ton language ma p'tite, depuis que tu fréquente la onzième division tu te laisses aller. Je me demande ce qu'en penserait Unohana...

Lina piqua un fard et la reinedesmangas ricana intérieurement. C'était tellement facile de savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de sa création ! L'auteur savait très bien que Lina adorait Unohana comme une mère donc elle s'en était servi pour manipuler la petite brune pour qu'elle se sente coupable. Sauf que le regard de la shinigami se fit soudain calculateur.

\- Mais d'abord, c'est de votre faute si personne ne me prend au sérieux ! l'accusa-t-elle en pointant son doigt sur elle. C'est vous qui m'avez écrit comme ça !

\- Hein ? Heu, oui, c'est possible... répondit la reinedesmangas en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Mais c'était pour te rendre plus crédible tu sais, je pouvais pas te laisser donner des ordres à Ken-chan du haut de tes 1,50m sans qu'il se rebelle, ça l'aurait carrément pas fait...

\- Rien à foutre de la crédibilité ! Je veux du charisme moi !

Comme la petite shinigami devenait de plus en plus hargneuse, l'auteur décida de prendre la fuite. Dos à la porte qui donnait sur l'appartement de Lina, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Tss, aucune reconnaissance cette idiote, ronchonna-t-elle dans le vide. C'est grace à moi si elle est avec celui qu'elle aime, ça lui suffit pas franchement ?

Un grondement d'outre-tombe retentit dans la salle des portes et la reinedesmangas regarda son ventre en faisant la moue.

\- Elle m'a même pas offert de p'tit déj... J'espère que j'aurais plus de chance à la prochaine porte.

En disant cela, elle se dirigea vers la porte du milieu sur le mur de gauche.

 _Vous découvrirez qui se cache derrière cette seconde porte une prochaine fois ! ;P_

 _J'ai décidé d'écrire ce "truc" juste pour m'éclater en attendant de publier une nouvelle fic, alors m'en voulez pas si c'est du grand n'importe quoi... XD Et la couverture, c'est le fameux dessin de Shinseina, fait par Lilisu :D_

 _Je vous bizoute !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon, allons ouvrir cette deuxième porte avant que l'auteur ne meure d'inanition._

La reinedesmangas ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans une pièce très lumineuse, avec des fenêtres de tous les côtés et du bois partout. Ça sentait l'encens et les fleurs, une odeur pas désagréable mais un peu trop forte pour l'odorat sensible de la jeune femme en chemise de nuit. La déco était plutôt chouette, l'ambiance très zen et sans même regarder par l'une des fenêtres elle sut où elle se trouvait. Bien entendu, il n'y avait pas de nourriture dans le monde intérieur de Lina et en faisant ce constat, le ventre de la reinedesmangas grogna de plus belle. Elle entendit alors des voix monter de l'escalier qui menait vers les étages inférieurs.

\- Et ensuite elle a osé me dire que c'était une question de "crédibilité", non mais franchement !

Oups. Lina était venue rendre visite à Shinseina et elle semblait toujours aussi remontée contre sa créatrice ! Cette dernière voyait bien que les voix se rapprochaient, elle se dit donc qu'elle ferait mieux de filer à l'anglaise avant d'être repérée mais elle n'en eut pas le temps car une petite silouhette aux cheveux mauves apparut devant elle.

\- Eh, vous-là ! s'exclama-t-elle les sourcils froncés. C'est un monde privé ici, comment avez-vous fait pour entrer ?

\- Euh... La porte était ouverte... tenta l'auteur.

\- C'est elle ! s'écria alors la petite shinigami qui venait de débouler dans la pièce.

La miko qui flottait dans les airs s'avança vers l'intruse en la jaugeant du regard.

\- Pas très impressionnante, lâcha-t-elle une fois son examen terminé.

\- Hey ! Je ne te permet pas, je suis aussi ta créatrice je te signale, tu me dois le respect !

\- Ma créatrice ? répéta la petite chose flottante avec dédain. Ma seule créatrice est Lina, je suis une part de son esprit.

\- Bah justement, c'est moi qui ait créé Lina donc toi aussi par extension.

\- Tu veux dire que tout ce que fait Lina est ta création ? Tu crois que quand quelqu'un fait un enfant il est responsable de tous ses actes ? De toutes ses pensées ?

\- Euh, non. Mais...

\- Ah ! Tu as avoué !

Bon d'accord, pensa intérieurement l'auteur, celle-ci est encore plus têtue que sa maîtresse...

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas responsable de tout ce que tu fais, mais en tout cas c'est grâce à moi que tu as ce chara-design aussi kawai ! rétorqua la reinedesmangas fière d'elle.

La petite miko fit la moue.

\- Je te l'accorde. Mais ce n'est même pas toi qui m'a dessinée. Tu pourras dire merci à Lilisu de ma part.

Aie. Cette fille est vraiment glaciale ! se dit l'auteur en ayant l'impression d'être une bestiole insignifiante sous le regard de l'esprit du zampakuto de Lina.

\- Et maintenant on va pouvoir reparler de mon charisme, fit la shinigami brune qui se tenait juste derrière sa créatrice.

Elle fit craquer les doigts de ses mains pour avoir l'air menaçante, mais comme toujours, elle était ridicule. Sauf qu'avec Shinseina qui dardait son regard dans la nuque de leur "invitée", cette dernière n'osa pas rire. Elle avait beau être mignonne comme sa maîtresse, elles n'étaient décidément pas fait du même bois ! La reinedesmangas soupira.

\- De toute façon, l'histoire est finie. Même si je te rajoutais autant de charisme que Unohana, personne ne le saurait, tenta-t-elle de faire comprendre à la petite brune.

\- Mais j'en ai besoin !

\- Pourquoi faire ? demanda sa créatrice dubitative.

\- C'est personnel ! répondit Lina en rougissant légèrement.

Soudainement intéressée, l'auteur se mit à sourire d'un air de conspiratrice.

\- Oh, je vois. Tu en as besoin pour... Comment dire ça de façon politiquement correcte ? Pour "entretenir la flamme" avec Ken-chan c'est ça ? C'est vrai qu'il a dit que ça l'excitait que tu sois énervée mais je suppose que, amoureuse comme tu l'es, tu dois avoir du mal à trouver des raisons de t'énerver contre lui maintenant.

\- Si tu voyais ça ! confirma Shinseina l'air dégoûtée. Même sa manie de vouloir se battre contre les gens forts elle trouve ça sexy. Cette fille s'est transformé en guimauve depuis que tu l'as mise en couple avec ce taré !

\- Euh... Désolée ? fit l'auteur, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire à la miko pour éviter se s'attirer ses foudres. C'est les lecteurs, ils m'ont menacée... Ils ont dit que si je ne faisais pas une happy end, ils allaient débarquer en meute chez moi à dos de lapins carnivore et manger mes chats ! J'ai pas eut le choix.

C'était un mensonge bien entendu, mais il fallait bien qu'elle trouve une excuse autre que "j'adore les happy end"... Au mot "chat", le visage de l'esprit se métamorphosa, passant de "renfrogné" à "ravi".

\- Oh, tu as des chats ? J'adore les chats ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai ?! s'extasia la reinedesmangas comme chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de chats.

Elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche (oui, sa chemise de nuit a une poche ! ;P) pour lui montrer ses boules de poils en photos.

\- J'en ai deux, y a Shiva, la maman, et Neige, son fils.

\- Ils sont trop mignons ! C'est des siamois ? l'interrogea Shinseina en se plaçant derrière elle pour mieux voir l'écran.

\- Nan, c'est des chats de gouttière mais ils sont typés siamois, répondit l'auteur avec la fierté d'une mère qui parle de son enfant.

À côté des deux fanatiques, Lina faisait vainement de grands signes en les traitant de tous les noms pour qu'elles lui prêtent un tant soit peu d'attention, mais le pouvoir hypnotique des chats était bien trop puissant et bientôt elle se retrouva sans s'en rendre compte à écouter avec émerveillement l'auteur leur raconter la passionnante vie de ses chats.

Finalement au bout de deux heures à parler de ses félins, la reinedesmangas les quitta en leur faisant la bise et de joyeux signes de la main. Lina ne se souvint de sa demande pour plus de charisme qu'une fois la porte refermée, serrant les poings.

\- Tss, elle m'a bien eut ! lança-t-elle blasée.

L'esprit ne lui répondit pas, des images de chats encore gravées sur ses rétines et un sourire niais au visage.

 _Héhé, cat power ! La reinedesmangas à réussi à amadouer Shinseina, bravo à elle ! Euh, à moi je veux dire ! XD_

 _Soit dit en passant, si vous voulez des photos de Neige et Shiva, vous avez qu'à demander... (Ne faites surtout pas ça ! Sinon, je vais vous transformer en zombie comme Lina ! XP)_

 _Allez, je vous bizoute !_


	3. chapitre 3

_Hello les gens, ça fait un moment que j'ai rien publié donc je me suis dit qu'il fallait continuer ce petit bonus._

 _Donc, la reinedesmangas a déjà rencontré Lina et Shinseina, il lui reste dix portes à ouvrir et elle a toujours la dalle, sans compter qu'elle a pas d'autre vêtement qu'une chemise de nuit... Va falloir faire quelque chose pour cette pauvre clodo... euh, pauvre fille je veux dire ! XD_ _oui, j'ai conscience que c'est de moi que je parle._

La reinedesmangas ouvrit rapidement une troisième porte, se laissant guider par les gargouillis de son ventre. Elle y alla franco, mise en confiance par la récente réussite de son plan pour échapper tranquillement à Lina. Ah, elle était vraiment fière d'elle ! L'auteur observa la pièce où elle se trouvait en chantonnant tout bas.

Elle se trouvait dans un dojo d'entraînement, des bokutos étaient alignés le long du mur du fond et le sol était recouvert de tatamis. Il y avait un vestiaire à sa gauche et une sorte de kitchenette à sa droite. Voyant un kimono noir suspendu à la porte du vestiaire, la reinedesmangas ordonna à son estomac de se taire une minute puis elle attrapa le vêtement et entra dans le vestiaire pour se changer.

\- Kyyyyyyyaaaaa ! (ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas une fangirl enragée XD)

L'auteur sursauta au cri strident qui retenti quand elle ouvrit la porte, mais elle ne ressortit pas, ravie par la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

\- Non mais qui t'a permis d'entrer ici toi ?!

Son sourire s'agrandit en entendant ces mots. Un shinigami aux longs cheveux rouges et pourvu de magnifiques tatouages tribaux sur le front et sur son torse actuellement nu et luisant de sueur se trouvait devant elle (et oui, c'est bien lui qui a crié... comme une filette !). Le rouquin ne portait qu'un caleçon et cherchait activement à se dissimuler du regard pervers qui le matait sans vérogne.

\- Sache que je n'ai nul besoin de permission, Renji, lança mielleusement la propriétaire du dit regard. Je suis l'auteur, je fais ce qui me plaît et je vais où je le désire.

\- Kss, sale dépravée ! s'exclama le jeune homme en rougissant, ne trouvant rien à proximité pour cacher son corps d'apolon aux yeux vicieux qui ne le lâchaient pas une seconde. Tu vas voir, si Matsumoto apprend que tu t'amuses à me mater après l'entraînement...

\- Ok, ok, dit précipitamment la reinedesmangas en sortant de la pièce à reculons. Je sors.

Une fois dehors, elle s'adossa à la porte.

\- Mais c'est pas ce que tu crois, s'écria-t-elle pour que le shinigami l'entende, je voulais simplement me changer, je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

Hors de question qu'il la balance à Matsumoto, la belle rousse avait beau avoir l'air sympathique, elle pouvait se montrer très menaçante... Surtout si une femme approchait un peu trop son Renji chéri, en bavant devant ses pectoraux de surcroît.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le rouquin sortit du vestiaire, ayant revêtu son uniforme de shinigami. L'auteur fit la moue. Dommage, il aurait été bien plus sexy en t-shirt et en jean. Ou avec une chemise, quelques boutons ouverts laissant entrevoir son torse musclé... Le propriétaire du torse en question lui lança un regard assassin en voyant qu'elle bavait, les yeux dans le vague et un sourire idiot surle visage.

\- Tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule ?

\- Moi ? Pas du tout ! se reprit la reinedesmangas en essuyant le coin de ses lèvres. En fait j'ai super faim et j'étais en train de penser à un gros beignet à la framboise.

\- Mouais... fit-il l'air pas vraiment convaincu.

Heureusement, ce fut ce moment précis que choisit l'estomac de l'auteur pour se manifester bruyament. Le regard de Renji se fit moins suspicieux.

\- Tu peux aller te changer, j'ai pas de beignets ici mais je peux te préparer une omelette au riz si t'as si faim que ça...

\- Sérieux ?! Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Tu joues les gros durs mais en fait t'es super gentil !

\- C'est juste que je peux pas laisser quelqu'un qui a faim dans le besoin, c'est plus fort que moi, se justifia le jeune homme en détournant le regard de la fille bizarre qui avait les yeux en forme de coeurs.

L'auteur alla donc se changer, enfilant le kimono noir après avoir retiré sa chemise de nuit. Habillée comme ça, elle faisait beaucoup plus adulte et sérieuse. Elle se précipita ensuite dans la salle principale, humant les bonnes odeurs de cuisine. Elle alla s'assoir sur un tabouret qui était près d'un petit comptoir, semblant fait pour servir de table d'appoint.

\- Dis, depuis quand tu cuisines Renji ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

\- Bah, depuis que je connais Mastumoto en fait, répondit le jeune homme en retournant l'omelette qui cuisait dans une sauteuse. Quand elle m'a invité à manger chez elle pour la première fois, j'ai compris tout de suite que j'allais devoir l'inviter à l'avenir si je voulais survivre.

\- Exagère pas, sa cuisine ne peut pas être si mauvaise...

\- Tu connais les goûts de Orihime ? l'interrogea le tatoué en haussant un sourcil.

L'auteur eut un frisson. En tant que personne qui aime cuisiner et manger, elle trouvait les goûts d'Orihime... heu... terrifiants. Le rouquin vit sa grimace.

\- Hé bien Matsumoto a les mêmes goûts.

OMG ! pensa la reinedesmangas. Comment était-il possible que deux personnes aussi belles et gentilles soient de telles terrroristes culinaires ?! Alors que des images de plats plus imangeables les uns que les autres défilaient devant ses yeux, une assiette beaucoup plus appétissante apparut subitement devant elle, lui redonnant instantanément le sourire.

Ah, quel bonheur ! Elle avait bien fait de choisir cette pièce, Renji était bien plus accueillant que les deux précédantes énergumènes auxquelles elle avait eut à faire. Au moins ici, elle avait pu se changer et remplir son estomac. Et matter le beau tatoué, qui était aussi délicieux pour ses yeux que l'omelette au riz l'était pour son ventre.

\- Tu sais que tu fais une tête bizarre... lui fit remarquer le rouquin d'un air blazé.

La reinedesmangas avala sa bouchée avant de lui sourire.

\- C'est parce que cette omelette est délicieuse ! Alors je la savoure. Merci !

\- Mouais. De rien.

Le shinihami avait posé sa main sous son menton et semblait attendre quelque chose. Soudain, la porte du dojo s'ouvrit sur une grande rousse à la poitrine généreuse. Le regard du tatoué s'éclaira tandis que l'auteur, tout a son bonheur culinaire, lui fit un signe avec sa fourchette (oui, elle ne sais pas manger avec des baguettes cette nulle).

\- Chalut Matchumoto ! marmona-t-elle la bouche pleine.

\- Bonjour, répondit la belle rousse en venant à leur rencontre. Qui est-ce ? chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de son amoureux après l'avoir embrassé rapidement.

\- L'auteur.

\- Oh, je vois. Et que faites-vous donc ici, madame l'auteur ? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de la femme qui venait de finir son assiette.

\- Je t'en prie, appelle moi reinedesmangas. Ba en fait, je passais par là par hasard et Renji m'a gentiment offert de me faire à manger.

La reinedesmangas préféra passer sous silence l'épisode du vestiaire pour éviter de s'attirer des ennuis.

\- Ah mais c'est mon Renji tout craché ça, la cuisine c'est sa passion ! Vous savez, il insiste toujours pour me faire à manger, même quand on est chez moi...

L'auteur se retint de rire en voyant le jeune homme rougir en détournant le regard. Si Matsumoto savait...

\- Mais du coup je n'ai jamais l'occasion de manger mes plats préférés, je devrais vous inviter à manger avec moi un de ces quatre, continua la grande shinigami en souriant avec bienveillance.

Le sang de la reinedesmangas se glaça dans ses veines tandis que c'était au tour de Renji de se retenir de rire. L'auteur se leva et commença à reculer lentement vers la porte.

\- En fait, ça serait compliqué, j'ai pleins d'alergies alimentaires bizarres, je suis végétarienne et je suis un régime particulier dû à mon état de santé fragile... tenta-t-elle de se dérober.

Tout était faux, bien entendu, mais JAMAIS son estomac délicat ne pourrait supporter la cuisine demoniaque de cette femme.

\- Vraiment ? Quel domage ! fit la belle rousse avant de frapper dans ses mains. Je sais, je vais préparer un repas d'amoureux à mon Renji chéri ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? dit-elle en se tournant vers le tatoué avec un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg.

Voyant le regard meurtrier que lui adressait le rouquin, l'auteur profita du fait que la grande rousse ait le dos tourné pour s'enfuir, non sans tirer la langue au pauvre Renji qui n'avait rien fait de mal, au contraire même, mais qui se retrouvait tout de même en fâcheuse situation.

La reinedesmangas avait un peu pitié de lui, mais bon elle n'y pouvait rien s'il sortait avec une femme aux goûts... horriblement spéciaux. Sur ces pensées, elle articula silencieusement un "bonne chance" avant de prendre la porte.

 _Voilà, fin de ce troisième chapitre ! Qui verrra-t-on dans le prochain chapitre ? Suspens ! XD Allez je vous bizoute._


	4. chapitre 4

_Hey, chapitre 4 ! La reinedesmangas n'est plus à moitié à poil et elle a enfin mangé... Va-t-elle tomber sur quelqu'un qui lui offrira un café, histoire de la combler ?? (y a vraiment un scénar de fou hein XD)_

De retour dans la salle centrale, la reinedesmangas alla planquer sa chemise de nuit sous son oreiller (on sait jamais qu'y ait des voleurs) et se dirigea ensuite vers le mur du fond, puisqu'elle avait déjà ouvert toutes les portes du mur de gauche. Maintenant qu'elle avait compris ce qui l'attendait derrière les portes, elle commençait à être fébrile. Il y avait deux personnes en particulier qu'elle avait hate de rencontrer en vrai...

Tournant la poigné de la porte de gauche (vous avez compris qu'elle ouvre les portes dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre), elle l'ouvrit avec impatience... Et dût se retenir pour ne pas la refermer immédiatement !

\- Pu*ain sa caille !! (j'ai décidé de m'auto-censurer XP)

\- La ferme.

L'auteur regarda à gauche et à droite pour voir qui était assez mal poli pour avoir dit ça au lieu de dire bonjour (faut dire que les candidats manquent pas, la politesse n'est pas le fort des personnages de ce fic...). Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de grotte au milieu de laquelle coulait une source, jaillissant d'entre les rochers pour former un bassin.

Assis en tailleur sur une pierre plate, les mains croisées en signe de concentration, un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs, aux yeux bleus clairs et portant un uniforme de capitaine la foudroyait du regard.

\- Dis donc, Toshiro ! le réprimanda-t-elle, s'approchant de lui en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es capitaine que tu dois parler aux gens comme ça, au contraire, tu dois montrer l'exemple à tes subordonnés en les respectant aussi bien que tes supérieurs.

Le capitaine de la dixième division lui jeta un regard qui semblait bouloir dire "je me fous royalement de ce que tu me racontes, laisse-moi méditer en paix" (oui oui, tout ça ! XP ). La reinedesmangas soupira. Ce petit était peut-être un génie et il ferait peut-être craquer toutes les filles quand il serait un peu plus vieux, mais en attendant, ça restait un sale gosse !

\- D'abord, je vois même pas ce que tu fais là, t'es apparu quoi... genre deux fois dans la fic ?

\- J'ai dis "la ferme", si t'es pas contente que je sois là, barre-toi, j'étais là avant toi ! répondit le jeune garçon insolent.

L'auteur avait furieusement envie de l'attraper par l'oreille et de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il implore son pardon, mais sachant ce dont Toshiro était capable, elle se contint, n'ayant pas envie de se transformer en glaçon (le froid est son pire ennemi). Voyant qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue et considérant le froid ambiant, elle décida de déclarer forfait et ressorti par là où elle etait entrée en râlant après les enfants mal élevés.

 _Bon ba ce chapitre était décidément aussi court que les apparitions de Tochiro dans la fic... Pour la peine je fais un bonus, na ! ;P_

Reprenant courage une fois seule, la reinedesmangas décida de retourner dire ses quatre vérités au petit démon de la glace. Sauf que quand elle rouvrit la porte, elle ne se retrouva pas du tout au même endroit... En fait, elle était dans un salon un peu bordélique et étant donné l'ameublement et les objets qui s'y trouvaient, elle se trouvait sans aucun doute dans le monde réel.

\- Où est-ce que je suis ? se questionna-t-elle à voix haute en regardant autour d'elle.

Vu que tous ses personnages étaient des shinigamis, elle se demandait vraiment chez qui elle était tombée, surtout qu'elle ne voyait personne. Pourtant, il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce... Cet endroit était-il différent des autres ?

\- Y a quelqu'un ? lança-t-elle à tout hasard.

\- Hein ?? fit une voix tandis qu'une jeune fille se relevait brusquement de derrière le dossier du canapé, visiblement aussi surprise que l'auteur. Oye, je te reconnais toi ! T'es l'auteur, pas vrai ?

Pour une fois, une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas la reconnaissait. C'était le monde à l'envers ! Elle observa la jeune fille plus attentivement : les cheveux mi-longs châtains, des yeux tombants, un air renfrogné... Non, décidément cette fille ne lui disait rien. Elle avait l'âge d'être une lycéenne, mais...

\- Attends... Sourie avec un air idiot pour voir, lui ordonna soudain la reinedesmangas.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules avant de s'exécuter.

\- Ah !! Mais je sais qui t'es en fait ! s'écria l'auteur. T'es la soeur de Keigo, le pote d'Ichigo !

\- Ouaip, répondit la lycéenne en reprenant une expression normale.

\- Mais t'es pas dans ma fic !

\- Ba si, en fait. J'suis même apparue plusieurs fois.

\- Comment ça ? fit l'auteur, interloquée.

Elle se souvenait tout de même de ce qu'elle avait écrit et elle n'avait jamais mentionné ni Keigo, ni sa soeur... Cette dernière arborait un air amusé.

\- Tu sais, quand Ikkaku apparaissait et faisait un truc cool... commença la jeune fille.

\- Oui, et ba quoi ?

\- Y a avait souvent une fangirl qui apparaissait en hurlant...

\- Ne me dis pas que...

\- Si. C'était moi ! confirma la jeune lycéenne en riant. Je t'ai bien pourri ton histoire !

La reinedesmangas était totalement choquée. C'était possible ça ?! Elle avait bien écrit les interventions de la fangirl, mais elle n'imaginais pas que celle-ci pourrait devenir un personnage réel...

\- Tu sais que y a deux personnes qui m'ont proposé de faire venir des gros bras pour te sortir ? Enfin, les gros bras, Grimmjow quoi.

\- Pff, même pas peur de ton Griminou, Ikkaku me protégera !

\- T'es sûre de ça ? Y me semblait pourtant qu'il passait son temps a te fuir quand tu étais dans les parages... lui fit remarquer l'auteur.

\- Meuh non, t'as rien compris, rétorqua la follasse en faisant une moue perverse-sadique. Il se fait désirer, c'est tout.

La reinedesmangas n'en était pas aussi convaincue qu'elle... Pauvre Ikkaku. Mais bon, comme elle était elle aussi une fan de ce dernier, elle resta converser un bon moment avec la soeur de Keigo, vantant les mérites du shinigami au crâne rasé. Elles finirent par se disputer pour savoir laquelle d'entre elles arriverait à faire craquer l'homme de leur rêves et ça se termina en crêpage de chignon. Unies par leur amour commun pour Ikkaku et ennemies pour la même raison, elles convinrent d'une chose : que la meilleure gagne !

C'est ainsi que l'auteur quitta la pièce, drapée dans sa dignité, fusillant fièrement sa rivale du regard.

\- On se revera, lui dit-elle simplement avant de passer la porte.

 _Ou comme dirait un certain héro d'un certain film : "je reviendrai" XD_


End file.
